


i'd never eat your brain.

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: Kyouko finds a girl when she thought everyone was dead.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	i'd never eat your brain.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very ship-focused at all until the end

Whenever Kyouko read zombie apocalypse books they always started with the parasite coming from nowhere and happening overnight. That is not what happened in her story.

The chaos happened overnight. The looting, fights and murders happened overnight. The zombies, walkers, undead, whatever you called them, they stormed the city seemingly overnight. The parasite progressively got worse over the months, making her father work overtime and late nights at the laboratory, and even towards the end of civilisation when most people had given up working. Jin Kirigiri was a scientist who - as soon as the disease became a problem - dedicated his life to finding a cure. He didn't seem to mind neglecting his only daughter for the joy of work.

The parasite confused people. They got sick (things like vomiting, fever and blisters appearing on your body) and then everything just slowly started... rotting away. They weren't dead - Kyouko wasn't sure why people called them the "undead" - they were just ill. Sure, rotted, mouldy and decayed but alive. It was awful to think that, they weren't killing monsters or undead beings, but diseased humans. Kyouko felt sick thinking about it.

Everyone knew about the illness, they didn't panic because of that. They panicked because scientists couldn't find a cure. It was stupid to tell the population they couldn't be saved. 

The internet went down a few days later.

To be honest, Kyouko thought the world would be more prepared if a zombie apocalypse hit. There were so many moves, tv shows and books that even people who didn't invest themselves in them should know the very basics of surviving. Now, there were more zombies than people in her home town because people didn't even know how to defend themselves. 

Kyouko knew how to survive. Water purifier kit, food and a gun are what she carried around with her at all times. The gun was from her father's room, hidden in a locked cupboard. She didn't have the key, but it didn't matter know that she kicked the door off its hinges.

She knew enough about zombies as well. Kyouko wasn't as interested in the comic books or stories before, but she knew the common rules. Aim for the head, don't be loud, loot what you can, don't trust anyone and whatever you do, don't get bitten. Kyouko had also found, horrifically, that getting the zombies blood, vomit or any other bodily liquid in your mouth or a cut, could turn you into one of them. It was sad, she'd always liked the man next door. They weren't as slow as she expected either. They were always characterized as slow and stupid and Kyouko found out the hard way that they could move almost as fast as her.

Pushing open the door with her handgun, Kyouko glanced around before she stepped in. She was on guard whenever she left the house, checking behind her constantly. Though, she supposed that was a good thing, as it kept her alive and safe. The shop's windows were smashed and broken, showering glass across the bloodied floor, and Kyouko danced over them to not get them stuck in her flats. Even some of the shelves had been ripped from the walls with scattered splintered wood laying on the floor.

As expected, the shop was bare of zombies. Unfortunately, so were the shelves. Rummaging around the shop for ten minutes gave Kyouko almost nothing, only a few packets of instant ramen, a candy bar and a miniature packet of cookies. She could use something sweet in her life, though she wasn't picky. Kyouko threw the containers into her pack as her stomach growled. She sighed, taking the cookies back out of her bag and opened them. Typical, they were crushed and broken into pieces. Probably trampled by survivors earlier that month, as no one resided in her town that she knew of at that moment. However, she couldn't be picky and she poured the cookies - crumbs and all - into her mouth. They were stale but better than nothing. 

After devouring the cookies, Kyouko searched for a little while more but came up empty-handed. She had enough on her and back at her house that it would last her a few days before she had to go out hunting again. Should she check the lab again? She suspected not, that place was crawling with zombies and her father wasn't there every time she looked. 

Her father had disappeared shortly after the announcement that the disease was moving to fast for them. She didn't know where he went and she hated him for leaving her. However, Kyouko didn't believe he would've left her on purpose and she wasn't one to let a mystery go unsolved. She would find her father, dead or alive.

She examined her water purifying kit. She could even make herself some hot ramen instead of eating it cold for once. Kyouko zipped up her pack and swung it to her back, grabbing her handgun and stepping over broken bottles to the door. 

Exiting the store, Kyouko heard footsteps. She froze, hearing the familiar wails of the zombies.

Sucking in a breath, Kyouko tightened her grip around her gun. Although she couldn't see the zombies, she knew they were close. Tiptoeing across the street, she turned the corner and found herself face-to-face with one of them. 

Some of the zombies were more decayed than others. It just depended on how long it'd had been since they'd been human and how long they'd been in the sun. The one in front of her, unfortunately, was extremely old and decayed. One eye socket was empty, a dark hole filled with pus, and their face was collapsed completely on the right side. Ragged clothing covered what skin remained as it lumbered forward towards her. Some of the skin on its arm had been ripped apart, maybe by a dog, and its hand swung loosely around. It smelt of rancid meat and moulding clothing, though Kyouko hadn't expected maggot-filled chunks of rotting flesh to smell sweet.

It lurched towards her with its attached hand with a screaming wail of pain and scraped its yellowing nails against her wrist. Kyouko jerked back, dragging her arm away desperately. Its hand locked backwards with a sickening snap as bone broke through decayed flesh. Zombies weren't that smart. Their brains focused on one feeling: hunger. Zombies would eat and eat and never get full. 

Kyouko threw herself backwards, stepping backwards and lining up the gun to the zombies head. It exploded with a bang and there was a revolting sound of a bullet being ripped through flesh and cartilage. 

"Shit..." She murmured to herself, examining her arm. Three deep scratches were on the side of her wrist, causing it to ache in pain. Kyouko wasn't religious, but she prayers to God that the zombie had nothing under his nails. More groans sounded from behind the store.

Taking a step into the road, Kyouko twisted on one foot and scurried down the alleyway that leaded back to her apartment, checking her back for zombies the whole way. 

Looking back, she stepped around the corner. When she turned, her forehead was met with a wooden plank and her vision turned black.

* * *

Kyouko awoke in a car back seat. It was warm and her skin was slick with sweat. Pain ached in her forehead and she knew a bruise would be forming where the plank of wood had hit her.

What had hit her? Kyouko glanced forward, twisting her body around to glance in the front seat. A girl, no older than herself, sat in the front seat. The girl was rummaging through Kyouko's pack and various objects she'd removed lay across the dashboard. A penknife, Kyouko's water purifying kit, the food she'd taken from the store. Despite her anger, Kyouko was relieved to see another person. The girl had black hair cut into a bob and wore a ripped lolita dress splattered with blood. The outfit was extremely unpractical compared to Kyouko's leather jacket, tank top and cargo trousers she'd found in her next-door neighbour's drawers. 

"Who are you?" Kyouko snarled at her, reaching for her gun that had been removed from her pocket. 

The girl's head whipped around and stared at Kyouko, her eyes narrowing, "I could say the same thing about you."

The staring match continued for a few seconds before Kyouko pulled her gaze away. The girl was very thin, almost malnourished, and had sunken bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days.

The girl moved towards the knife and grasped it in her hand; "Tell me your name."

Kyouko glared but leaned back into her seat. She was helpless, "Kyouko. You?"

The girl shakily moved her hand and lowered the knife. Kyouko didn't think she was that experienced with it.

"You're injured," The girl said quietly.

Waking up and seeing another human, Kyouko had been shocked enough to forget her ache for a short while. As the girl bought it up, the pain slowly resurfaced in her wrist. The scratches had caused blood to smear down her arm.

"Oh..." Kyouko mumbled softly. 

The girl shrugged, "My names Celestia, would you like some bandages?"

Kyouko nodded. The girl - Celestia - seemed to be willing to help Kyouko. Although, she wasn't the most trusting person and Celestia's brash entrance to her life kept her on her toes. Smacking a giant plank of wood over her head seemed like a bit of an overreaction in Kyouko's opinion. 

Pulling out a packet of bandages and a clear bottle of some sort of liquid - disinfectant, possibly? - Celestia made quick work of Kyouko's wounds. Splashing the disinfectant onto the dressings, Celestia wrapped it around Kyouko's wrist. She winced as a severe stinging sensation came from the cut.

"Would you give me my bag back?" Kyouko asked her, experimentally twisting her wrist. 

Celestia raised her head with a huff, throwing the objects littered across the dashboard into the pack. She shoved it over into Kyouko's hands as quickly as possible, almost as if Kyouko was going to snap or bite at her. Celestia seemed odd, although Kyouko had only known her for a few minutes, so skittish but confident. So malnourished and hunched yet she held herself with an air of power and authority.

Kyouko bathed in the silence and looked around at her surroundings. The car was black and - although small - quite elegant and sleek looking. The seats were leather and stuck to Kyouko's skin as she laid there. There was a small collection of bags in the front seat, possibly containing clothes, food or other possessions that Celestia had bought from her past home. 

Kyouko watched as Celestia’s gaze turned from the window to her lap, where the rest of her food was contained. She looked longingly at the ramen packets.

“Are you hungry?”

Celestia bobbed her head, “Yes.”

Kyouko threw over the crushed candy bar into Celestia’s lap. She grasped it in her fingers and unwrapped it, though stopped dead in her tracks. Celestia placed the wrapper and the candy bar onto the folds of her skirt and began to break off pieces daintily and eat them with as much grace and decorum as she could. Which, honestly, wasn't a lot considering she was eating a days old candy bar that was already squished into a flat rectangle.

"Why are you here?" Kyouko asked, tilting her head to inspect Celestia.

"I'm just... trying to survive," Celestia muttered through bites of the candy bar. 

Everyone was 'just trying to survive.' There wasn't much else to do when the worlds ending. 

"Where are you living?" Kyouko said.

Celestia waved her hand around her, "In here."

"The car?"

"Where else would I be pointing?"

Kyouko shrugged at the girl's snide comment and glanced around at the car once more. It didn't seem a very comfortable place to stay in, even in Kyouko's opinion. She almost felt bad for it, having to stay in such a stuffy and dangerous area. Kyouko's apartment was much safer.

“Where are you staying?” Celestia asked, looking at the window and not making eye contact with Kyouko.

Kyouko cracked her knuckles, a nervous twitch she’d had since she was younger, “I live in an apartment building.”

“When did you move into there?”

“It isn’t a base,” Kyouko muttered, “It’s my actual house I share with my father.”

Celestia scoffed, “You live with your father? You must be at least twenty.”

“I am, but my father worked all day and I was still at college,” Kyouko replied, she didn’t think to live with her father so she could pursue her career as a detective was a bad idea, though it was clear that Celestia looked down upon it.

Celestia shrugged, going back to look out the window. Kyouko noticed that Celestia’s eyes were a rather bright red. It was something she’d never seen before, a person with red eyes. Though, Kyouko had never seen a person turn into a cannibalising monster before the apocalypse. 

“I want to come with you,” Celestia began, “Your building.”

Kyouko stared at her, eyebrows furrowing.

“No,” she said with a frown, “I don’t know you.”

“And? I would bet and say that I’m the first person you’ve seen in weeks, if not months.”

Kyouko hated that Celestia was right in the saying. Her mother was dead, her father was missing. She hadn’t interacted with anyone in weeks. Thinking through the pros and cons of letting Celestia into her life, Kyouko glossed over the fact that she’d feel better if she had someone to talk too. Her feelings did not matter compared to her life and work. 

On the other hand, Celestia seemed helpful. She had given Kyouko bandages and medicine. It also seemed that Celestia was quite weak compared to Kyouko and seemed shaky with a weapon so - if she decided to pull anything and try and steal from Kyouko - Kyouko could easily stop her in a fight. 

“Ok,” Kyouko replied, after thing about it a while, “Is the car working?”

“Barely.”

“Then, we walk.” 

Kyouko waited for Celestia to fight against it, but she only shrugged and demanded Kyouko help her carry some of her bags. 

Pulling Celestia from the chair and armed with both knives and a gun, the two girls headed down the dusty street.

* * *

Kyouko had never expected to find someone in the apocalypse, she thought she would be alone for the rest of her remaining years, only zombies and the occasional feral animal for company. 

Now, she had Celestia and a grumpy, obese cat that hated her guts that the girl had found yowling in the streets and bought home. 

“What have we got to eat?”

“Just rice,” Celestia said, sorting out the cooking. When Kyouko had first bought her back to the apartment, Celestia had barely known how to use a stove without Kyouko’s help. They had taught each other a lot. 

A stack of playing cards sat in the middle of the table - they both liked to play simple card games to pass the time, though they had nothing to bet - and Kyouko picked them up and began to swiftly sort them through her fingers. Celestia had taught her many things with these cards, how to shuffle and play much harder games than Kyouko knew. She was extremely talented with them.

A warm bowl of rice was placed in front of Kyouko as her stomach gave a light growl.

“Thank you,” Kyouko murmured.

Celestia made a humming noise and grabbed Kyouko’s chin, swinging her face around and pressing a gentle kiss against her lips.

“I don’t do this for free, you know.”

Kyouko felt her face darkened with a red tint as Celestia giggled, stepping away and getting her bowl of food. 

Yeah, they were going to do just fine, Kyouko thought.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a multichapter fanfiction with a solid ending and various characters but i don't have the motivation to do it anymore. if i get the motivation back, i might begin to write other chapters but i doubt it. the ending was just filled in within a couple of minutes, so it's kinda bad.


End file.
